


Imprisoned

by timeiscontagious



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiscontagious/pseuds/timeiscontagious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the days turn to weeks turn to years, I’ll become a husk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

It’s so dark in here.

My breath rattles off the stone walls, and I silently hum Chopin’s Nocturne Op. 9. This is my favorite of Chopin’s work. It’s quite beautiful.

And I fear it might be the only thing I have left. The only thing that will keep me from losing my mind.

My skin is already starting to itch. It’s like spiders are making their way across my body. I know it’s only a matter of time before the burning starts. I’ll begin to feel like I am encased in flames. The agony will be unbearable.

But bear it I will.

As the days turn to weeks turn to years, I’ll become a husk. A mummy of my former self. This is when being immortal doesn’t pay off. I couldn’t even kill myself if I wanted to. I will remain here.

I amuse myself with plans of revenge, envisioning horrendous torture. Blood and entrails and wooden stakes.

But I may never fulfill these dreams of mine. No one knows I’m in this godforsaken tomb except for my captors.

Those fucking leeches.

I gave them immortality and they gave me a death sentence!

I need to remain calm. There’s no use in scratching at the walls. The only damage I’ll cause is to my nails.

Besides, it won’t be long before one of them becomes curious, before one of them needs my help. I will place any amount of money that right now one of them is whispering my name. One of them is already contemplating me as a possible resource.

I laugh to myself and continue to weave plans while humming.

I won’t be imprisoned here long.  


End file.
